


deep thoughts

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-18
Updated: 2008-08-18
Packaged: 2019-02-05 03:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12785847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Jin comes home to find a Yamapi in his apartment and has an epiphany.





	deep thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

It’s late, he hasn’t been sleeping well, he’s been overworked, he _thought_ about having a drink, but none of those are really good excuses for sticking his key in the lock and promptly walking straight into the still-closed door.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Jin swears, rubbing his nose as he turns the key this time and checks before taking a step forward.

“Mmrkayji,” a voice mumbles from the couch, and Jin looks over his knuckles to see Yamapi, who was definitely not there when he’d left several hours ago.

“I didn’t walk into the door,” Jin says quickly. “Why is there a Pi on my couch?”

“Your place is closer.” Yamapi turns onto his side and looks at the glowing display on his cell phone. “I have to be back to work in four hours.”

Jin manages to drop his keys and his jacket without turning any lights on. “You could have slept in my bed.”

Yamapi chuckles. “You don’t just walk into other people’s houses and sleep in their beds.”

“I’m not just other people!” Jin declares, a little offended as he stomps over to Yamapi and starts to pick him up. Attempts to, anyway, and Yamapi ends up with Jin’s full weight on top of him as he inevitably fails and crashes.

“Oof,” Yamapi says. “You’re heavy.”

“ _You’re_ heavy!” Jin cries, continuing to pull at Yamapi’s arm that doesn’t budge. “Come on, Pi, you need to sleep somewhere comfortable. You’re in the middle of a concert tour.”

“Dome tomorrow,” Yamapi mutters, exhaling harshly into Jin’s hair. “First time.”

“Congratulations,” Jin says sincerely, managing to stand back up and pull on Yamapi’s arm until he starts to fall off of the couch. “Jesus, Pi, don’t you wear clothes?”

“I am wearing clothes!” Yamapi replies indignantly, pointing at his boxers. “It’s hot in here.”

“Because it’s _snowing_ outside,” Jin points out as he drags Yamapi halfway down the hallway. “You’re going to get rug burn if you don’t get up.”

“Fine, fine.” Yamapi braces himself on Jin as he stands up, the blanket long gone and the muscles of Yamapi’s chest shining in the nite-light that Jin keeps on for Pin. “Are you going to stare at me or can we go to bed now?”

“Stare,” Jin answers unabashedly, lowering his eyes to where defined abs meet hips and disappear into black fabric. “What happened to your fat?”

Yamapi smacks him on the arm and lifts his chin until Jin’s looking into amused eyes. “ _Bed_.”

Something in Yamapi’s eyes keeps him from turning around and doing as he’s told. “Pi…”

Instead of answering, Yamapi shoves past him and only staggers a little as he falls into Jin’s bedroom and subsequently onto his bed. Pin, who had been comfortably snoozing on Jin’s pillow, rouses from the bouncing weight and decides to curl up on Yamapi’s back.

She yelps as Jin carefully pushes her away and crawls under the sheets, settling a little ways from where Yamapi has his eyes closed and is breathing deeply like he’s already fallen back asleep.

Jin knows better and pokes him in the nose, bracing himself for the following slap to the wrist as Yamapi grumbles to himself and turns around so Jin can’t get to his face. He can get to his back, though, and Yamapi only whines for a second as Jin’s arm slides around his waist, fingering his belly button ring as he rests his head next to Yamapi’s and blows hot air into his ear.

“Stop it,” Yamapi gasps halfheartedly, his hips already rocking up to where Jin’s pinky finger is teasing the waistband of his boxers.

“No,” Jin hisses back, feeling the heat from Yamapi’s bare back surging through his own veins. “Come on, let me.”

Yamapi makes an interesting noise, somewhere between a protest and a moan, and Jin smiles as he nudges Yamapi to lie on his back and leans down to whisper in his ear. “Don’t you want to get off?”

“I do _now_ ,” Yamapi mutters, squirming at the way Jin’s breath is followed by his tongue. “And – _oh_ , keep doing that.”

“This?” Jin asks, flicking his tongue along the tragus of Yamapi’s ear as his hand dips down to trail a finger along the very prominent firmness in Yamapi’s boxers.

Yamapi makes a choked noise as his hips jerk up. “Don’t tease, Jin.”

“Mmm, Pi,” Jin whispers, scooting closer and wedging a leg between Yamapi’s to press against his thigh. “Fuck, I want this.”

“Jin?” Yamapi says, his eyes flying open. “What the hell is going – _uhh_.”

Jin smirks as Yamapi turns towards him at the first squeeze of his clothed erection. “Did you just wake up?”

“I don’t know,” Yamapi replies, his arms sliding around Jin’s back to clutch onto his shoulder blades and tug at his shirt. “Just… don’t stop.”

“Okay,” Jin says happily, nudging Yamapi’s face with his nose until he feels rushed breath on his face. He carefully leans in to sweep his lips across Yamapi’s, a test, expecting Yamapi to pull away or freak out or something other than tilting his head and kissing him full on, slipping his tongue straight into his mouth and making Jin’s mind spin. He immediately shoves his hand down Yamapi’s boxers and strokes him directly, swallowing the whimpers and meeting the ferocity that Yamapi’s kisses become.

Yamapi’s shirt-tugging becomes more obvious, and Jin pulls away long enough to yank it over his head and scoot farther on top of Yamapi, who automatically spreads his legs enough for Jin to settle between them and move directly against him. There’s still a hint of Yamapi’s cologne as Jin presses his face into Yamapi’s neck, dragging his lips along the skin and using his free hand to follow the lines of Yamapi’s chest muscles. Yamapi’s breathing quickens, a low staccato groan that grows as Yamapi rolls his hips to push up against Jin.

“Oh god, Pi,” Jin gasps, his mouth working on Yamapi’s neck just enough not to leave any evidence. “I want you.”

“Put your mouth on me,” Yamapi says clearly, turning his head to rub Jin’s cheek with his own. “Please, Jin. If you do that, I’ll do whatever you want.”

Jin leans up on both elbows, hovering over Yamapi and attempting to look into his eyes. It’s dark and he can’t see shit, but he can feel Yamapi’s heartbeat racing and leans down to kiss him without another thought. His hand stretches towards his nightstand, where he bangs around and knocks a few things over, scraping his knuckles until he finds what he’s looking for and licks at Yamapi’s lips, feeling him calm down at the gentle gesture.

Then he slides down Yamapi’s body, feeling Yamapi hard against his own chest as he paves a path down Yamapi’s with his tongue, the trembles and jerks egging him on until his chin bumps the large bulge. Jin didn’t take into account how _big_ Yamapi was before agreeing to this; it looks even bigger as he pulls down the boxers and releases it from its confines.

“ _Jin_ ,” Yamapi moans, and Jin thinks that he could take something twice that size if only to hear his name like that in Yamapi’s voice.

He flicks out his tongue, experimentally, swiping along the head and nearly getting smacked in the face as Yamapi’s hips buck upwards in response. Jin’s hands are now holding him down, in turn holding himself up as his hair falls around him, keeping him from seeing Yamapi’s face as he slowly starts to take it past his lips, relaxing his jaw as much as he can and pressing his tongue into the slit, concentrating on Yamapi’s bittersweet taste.

“Jin,” Yamapi says again, his voice a breath, squirming when he’s met with resistance. “Jin, god, please.”

It’s becoming difficult to keep him still as Yamapi fights him, but then Jin starts sucking and Yamapi slows down, his body rocking in a tandem that Jin allows because it helps him fit more in his mouth. He gets used to it and goes faster, feeling it hit the back of his throat and he’s unfazed, solely concerned with the way Yamapi feels in his mouth and the way he’s shuddering beneath him and especially the way he’s continuing to whisper Jin’s name like he doesn’t know how to say anything else.

Jin lets go of Yamapi’s hips completely and finds his tube, coating his fingers and gently coaxing Yamapi’s thighs open while swallowing around him in distraction. It works, although Yamapi still jumps at the first touch of a slick finger to his inner thigh, but he doesn’t try to stop him. If anything he’s inviting, lifting his knees to his chest and spreading himself wide, shaking in anticipation.

Yamapi starts to whimper when Jin circles the rim with his fingertip, torn between pushing back or pushing up, and his hands that had been clutching the sheets seek refuge in Jin’s hair, not pushing and pulling but moving it out of his face so he can watch.

It’s still dark but Jin can see a silhouette of Yamapi’s features, his mouth slightly parted and his eyes squinted open, his jaw slack and damp hair sticking to his forehead. He can see how Yamapi’s stomach is concave, indenting even more with each exhale. He feels Yamapi’s fingers softly running through his hair, not even trying to guide him as Jin’s moving quickly enough on his own.

“ _Jin_ ,” and this one’s desperate, Yamapi stretching his head back and arching his back while Jin pokes inside him, first one finger and then two, crooking them and stroking his insides until Yamapi jolts and moans, twisting both hands in Jin’s hair as he pulses in Jin’s mouth and lets go. He softens but doesn’t calm down as Jin continues to stretch him and kisses his way up his body.

He reaches Yamapi’s lips and Yamapi has no reservations about tasting himself, practically diving into Jin’s mouth and kissing him fiercely as he loops his arms around his knees and pushes back against Jin’s fingers. He gasps and shudders and manages to grab onto Jin’s hips, pulling him closer.

“Ask for it,” Jin says against Yamapi’s lips, kissing down his jaw and placing his ear in front of Yamapi’s mouth. “I want to hear you ask for it.”

“Fuck me,” Yamapi whispers almost inaudibly, his breath causing multiple shivers to run down Jin’s spine as he shakily removes his fingers and takes himself in hand. “Jin…”

Jin thinks that Yamapi could ask him to off his entire family and all of his friends (except Yamapi, of course) in that voice and he wouldn’t think twice before doing it. Then he’s sinking past the tight resistance of Yamapi’s body and he can’t think of anything else, pressing his forehead against Yamapi’s shoulder and holding onto the back of his thigh, angling himself until he’s all the way in and tingling from the way Yamapi feels around him.

Yamapi moans, digging his nails into Jin’s hips so hard that Jin doesn’t dare try to move until Yamapi lets up. He feels Yamapi’s nose in his hair and tries to look up, only to get blindsided by a kiss so violent that if he didn’t know any better, he’d think that Yamapi was mad at him. It’s in the midst of this tongue swirling and lip smacking that Yamapi not only lets up, but also guides Jin forwards and back, very slowly at first while Yamapi sucks on Jin’s tongue and whimpers as his body becomes accustomed to Jin.

Jin’s other hand slides up Yamapi’s side to loop around his shoulder, abruptly breaking the kiss as he’s overcome by a groan that’s almost a growl. Yamapi’s hands rise to Jin’s back, clawing at his shoulder blades once again and this time it fuels Jin to roll his hips and move on his own.

“‘Bout time,” Yamapi mumbles, followed by a moan that’s almost out of his range as Jin braces himself on his elbow and pounds into him. He feels Yamapi squeezing him and knows he’s hitting that spot, repeatedly, Yamapi’s nails scratching his back and the shrill cries in his ear. “Fuck, Jin, Jin.”

Jin grunts in response, not much one for name-calling during sex, and even if he was, he wouldn’t know what to call Yamapi. ‘Pi’ is just too impersonal no matter how much Yamapi insists that he prefers it. He instead rubs Yamapi’s thigh, feeling the strain from being held in that position, and lifts his hand to Yamapi’s chest where he drags his fingertips lazily over the muscles and bones to show his affection.

His speed must have slowed down because Yamapi’s voice has evened out again, his arms letting go of his legs only to wrap around Jin and work his own hip magic under him. His mouth is right by Jin’s ear and he kisses along the shell, causing Jin to nearly jump out of his skin and thrust to meet Yamapi’s rhythm.

“Jin,” Yamapi murmurs once more. Jin never thought he’d be so vocal. Yamapi’s a quiet man who speaks when spoken to and prefers to show his feelings with actions. He also doesn’t trust easily and it takes a long time to get him to open up emotionally. Yamapi saying his name like this tells Jin that it’s real, that it’s _Jin_ who’s making him feel this way and Yamapi is very aware of that, that this might just not be friends-with-benefits sex.

Thinking about it now, as Yamapi’s insides squeeze him and Yamapi’s voice takes him even higher, Jin is probably okay with that. He could be gay for Yamapi – Pisexual. The thought makes him snicker, and Yamapi smacks him in the back of the head. “There’s nothing funny about this,” he snaps, and he’s absolutely right. “What are you thinking about?”

“Pisexuality,” Jin says, and Yamapi laughs out loud, buries his face in Jin’s shoulder and inhales sharply.

“At least you’re thinking about me,” Yamapi says, pulling Jin up by his hair to fuse their mouths together once more. Jin feels that this is some declaration of love, and it just might be, only without words and mid-coital and exactly how Yamapi would do it.

Yamapi won’t let him pull away when it becomes too much, swallowing Jin’s moans and keeping their lips pressed together as Jin thrusts wildly, faster than any dance routine and harder than anytime he’s done it before. He feels Yamapi’s moans on his lips and reaches between them, discovering that Yamapi’s hard again and taking him in hand. _Now_ Yamapi lets him go, tossing his head back and arching as far as he can with Jin on top of him. “ _Jin_.”

“Tomo-chan,” Jin groans, not caring anymore, feeling Yamapi shudder underneath him and tighten around him with each firm stroke to his cock. “ _Fuck_.”

Yamapi nods like he’s agreeing, although how one can agree with “fuck” is beyond Jin right now, and the thought leaves him just as fast as it came because Yamapi’s unbearably tight, bringing him to the edge and it’s still too soon, too soon, not yet, and even when Yamapi twitches in Jin’s hand and clamps down on him, it’s still not time, not until Yamapi cries out his name in the midst of his orgasm. Then it’s okay, and Jin lets himself go with three final thrusts and a groan, holding onto Yamapi through the waves and jolts until they both fall still.

There’s nothing but staggered breathing and shaky limbs and calming heartbeats when Jin feels Yamapi’s lips on his neck, very lightly pressing against the skin as his arms drop to Jin’s waist. “Can I go to sleep now?”

“Yeah,” Jin says gruffly. “We can go to sleep now.”

It’s not a conventional confession or even close, but to Jin it’s better than ‘I love you’ could ever be. He and Yamapi, they’ve always been different from the others anyway.

Must be the Pisexuality.


End file.
